


Innocence

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adrienne and May are 'wonderful' at giving advice ;), Alexander is a dork in love, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuties, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hamliza, True Love, everything is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Alexander and Eliza take the next step in their relationship.





	Innocence

_One Year and Six Months Later..._

"I heard it hurts on the first time," Eliza murmured quietly, face flushed as she fiddled with her fingers as she sat with May and Adrienne at Richie and May's apartment. A glass of red wine sat on the table in front of her, forgotten as Adrienne and May took a light sip of their wine with wondering eyes.

It was merely girls night, the trio of women decided to do it at May's place while Richie takes the kids: Little Martha, Ricky, and three month year old, William George, to their grandparents, The Washingtons. Lafayette had also taken his and Adrienne's nine month year old daughter, Anastasie to visit the Washingtons as well. Alexander was working late, probably wouldn't come until two A.M at their shared apartment. Adrienne and May shared a quick look to each other before May asked,

"Are you... asking about sex?" May blinked, a little surprised as she always had figured Alexander and Eliza had already _done it _way before, clearly she had mustaken when Eliza's face turned the same red as their wine as she timidly nodded.

Adrienne was as surprised as May befkre nodding along as Eliza spoke out, "We do sleep in the same bed and had fooled around, the most far we gotten was with our shirts off and... I unhooked my bra, but that's it." 

"So... are you considering on..?" Adrienne asked with a hint of a smile on her lips as Eliza gave a crook smile and nod. "Well then, our precious angel is giving up her virginity to the lion."

Eliza looked down with a grin, hearing her two friends laugh as they clicked their glass befkre taking another sip of thejr drink. May then went on, stating, "Are you looking for romantic, kinky, or a quick fuck?"

"W-what?" Eliza squeaked, her face now crimson as May and Adrienne looked unfaze,

"Hm... Alexander doesn't seem like a quick fuck type," Adrienne murmured, looking thoughtful. "He seems more of a mix of romantic type."

"Hm, yeah," May nodded with a cheeky smile. "Richie is a mix of kinky and romantic."

"Glibert is more kinky than romantic, but he has his moments," Adrienne giggled, nodding her head. Eliza remained quiet, staring at her friends with flushed cheeks as she wondered if she should've asked at all... then again, this was better advice then either Angelica and Peggy could have give her because they would have statted bickering midway into the conversation. 

"Um..." Eliza began, catching her friends attention as they warmly dmiled at her. "So..."

"Did Alexander say anything on taking the next step?" May asked, putting her glass on the table as she curled on the couch. Adrienne followed the gesture as Eliza nodded her head,

"We spoke about, he's feeling ready but promise to wait because I didn't felt ready..." she began. Adrienne bit her lips before asking,

"Do you feel ready now?" 

"Yes.. I think I am," Eliza nodded as her two friends shared excited looks. Something about their smiles, Eliza wondered if she did the right thing to ask them for advice was a good idea in first place... this was going to be intresting...

* * *

Alexander sighs in relief, finishing up the last of his practice, closing his files and got up to put them in the safe. Gathering his bookbag, finishing up the last of his papers and storong them into his bag, he went out his office as he locked up for the evening. Stepping out of the building, he felt his phone buzz as he smiled, hoping ot was from his precious Betsey only for his face to crumble as it was from Maria. Sighing heavily, he clicked his messages, reading along the lines: _Hey handsome, looking for some fun?;)_

Shaking his head, he wondered why he didn't block her yet. Instead, he ignored the text, shoved his phone in his back pocket and made it to his car. Once he got in, he glance down at the time on his dashboard as he immediately raised a brow: _1:45_.

"Hm, Betsey probably home by now," he murmured thoughtfully, remembering she was having girls night with May and Adrienne. 

The drive to their apartment was for thirty minutes, he pulled up to their apartment, going around to their door and opened it with his keys as he went inside in ease. Closing the door behind him as he hung his coat on the rack and undid his tie, Alexander heard the shower was on as he raised brow as he wondered why Eliza would be taking a shower this late. Shrugging his shoulderd, he went over to the kitchen to fix himself on rhe leftovers.

As if on cue, the shower turned off as Alexander finished the last of his dinner. Going out of the kitchen, Alexander smiled as he came face to face with his Eliza as she came put of the bathroom drying her long, dark hair with the towel while wearing only a baby blue colored bathrobe and slippers. Eliza looked at him in surprise but smiled none the less as she cheerfully greeted him, 

"Alexander! When did you get here?" She asked, goimg pver to kiss his lips as he wrapped his arm arpind her waist,

"Only a few minutes ago," he replied as his other hand slider up her side to her arm, to nest itself in her damp hair. "Is there a reason why you were taking a shower at 2 A.M?"

Eliza snorted, shrugging her shoulders as she replied, "Adrienne accidently spilled some wine on me at Richie and May's place."

Alexander smiled, pulling her closer to him as she nuzzled into his chest before Eliza shivered as Alexander inhaled her scent before placing a kiss on her neck. It was a simple habit he liked to do and to be honest, she liked it as well. But this time as he did it... after all the sex talk she recieved from her friends, the certain, familiar arousement took over her as Eliza accidently let out a soft moan before squeaking in realization as her face grew red in embarressment. Her sudden sounds of pleasure didn't go unnoticed by Alexander, who looked at her with wide eyes that had an intrigued flicker as a smile spread on his face. 

"Sorry," Eliza murmured, scratching the back her ear with flustered face as Alexander chuckled, kissing her nose.

"Don't apologize, you're adorable." He simply replied as Eliza smiled lightly as she lead him to bed, falling down and pulled him on top of her. This act took him surprise but Alexander wasn't complaining as Eliza gently pulled him into a kiss, throwing her arms over his shoulders as their lips glided against each other. 

Alexander slowly deepen the kiss, one his hands sliding up her leg and under her robe as he shivered as he remembered she already had nothing under. Eliza let out a small whimper, her eyes closed as she turned her head away as Alexander's lips lingered on her neck as he left wet kisses and bites all over. Letting out quiet moan, Eliza regain herself as she used her legs to flip them over as she strandled his hips as their lips met again more hungry and wanting. Pulling away after what felt like hours, they breathed heavily with locked eyes before Eliza pulled away and untied the knot of her robe as she opened it to reveal herself, letting her robe slip down her shoulders as she was now completely exposed to the naked eye as her face went full red. 

Alexander felt his heart racing at the sight of her, his beautiful angel, before him as he tried to control his hands from touching her. Eliza noticed this, his eyes were pleading yet were worried if he might wound up hurting her yet he still wanted her. Smiling lightly, she gently cupped his face and pressed a lingering kiss on his lips before whispering in his ear,

"Make me yours..." 

With wide eyes, determine to give her as much pleasure she desired, Alexander flipped them over so he was on top. Taking off his shirt and unbucklong his belt, he pressed hard kiss on her lips as Eliza welcomed it as her legs wrapped around his waist. Slowly, he entered inside her as Eliza whimpered at the sudden presure as tears welled up in her eyes, Alexander caught them with his thumb as he kissed her temples and softly whispered in her ear,

"You're so beautiful, Betsey, my precious angel," he soothingly said, Eliza let out a breathe at his every thurst as she softly moaned,

"Alexander..." she whispered his name as she pressed a gentle kiss on his neck, Alexander felt his his heart pounding at her tone as he thought it was the most beautiful melody he will ever heard. He wanted her to say his name over and over again as he contuined on thursting inside her as lips travel down her body as he left many love bites and hickies. 

His lips met her breasts, slowly taking one of her nipples into his mouth as Eliza let out a sharp gasp as he began to suck on it. His hand played with the other as she panted his name, tangling her fingers in his hair as his mouth and thurst matched the same speed. Letting go of her nipple, Alexander pressed his lips on her as he could feel himself building up as Eliza began to aswell,

"A-Alexander!" Eliza gasped out, closing her eyes as she felt the tension swirling in her stomach,

"Betsey... My Betsey..." he murmured through countless kisses as he pressed them all over her face and neck. 

Finally, they came down together as Alexander could swear Eliza is in fact the most beautiful sight ever. Beautiful was an understatement, she was beyond the words of beauty. Eliza clinged onto him, meeting his lips again, both murmuring countless 'I love you''s too each other through heavy breathes as they contuined making love for hours even after it was past dawn.

Adrienne and May would be pleased if they _ever _found out.

* * *

Alexander sighs, fixing up his tie as he prepared himself for the day. Glancing over his shoulders, he smiled lightly as he saw Eliza still peacefully asleep with her lips slightly parted. She laid, her long hair dancing on the pillows as she snuggled in the covers, curled up in bed as the blankets were the only things that kept her modesty up to her shoulders. Turning over, Alexander went to her side of the bed as he pulled the blanket up to cover more of her as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She was beyond beautiful, looking still so innocent and pure that no matter how many times his greedy hands had touched her she still look so purely untouched. 

Resting his chin on the edge of _their_ bed, he cheered on the idea of the fact that she was now forever his and no one could take his angel away from him now. She was his and he was hers, he was going to keep that way. Just when he made that conclusion, his phone buzzed as he pulled it out of his pocket as he got up to his feet to go by the door of their bedroom as he thought it was a important call.

Glancing down ever, his face turned sour as he realized it was from Maria... blinking several times, he glanced over at Eliza who remained asleep. He had told her about his past flings and relationships, Maria Lewis was one of them. However, throughout all of his flings and such, he always told them not get attached because wouldn't return the feeling... Maria didn't listen though. Sighing heavily, Alexander thought of texting her back to tell her 'no' but as he did, he glanced back at Eliza. 

His precious angel...

Looking down at his phone, Alexander then decided on what to do. He _blocked _Maria's number and took her out of his contacts. With that, sending a quick text to his office, Alexander put his phone on the aside of a nearby table before going back to Eliza's side and resting on the edge of the bed as he leaned down to kiss her flushed cheek.

Eliza's eyes slowly fluttered open, gazing up at him with gentle eyes as she softly asked, "Alexander... are you leaving?"

Alexander smiled warmly, leaning down to catch her lips as he murmured, "No, I'm not leaving... I love you," He assured her as he undid his tie. Eliza smiled lightly, her eyes still droopy but cupped his face as she murmured,

"I love you more."

"I love you most," he replied as nuzzeled into her as Eliza smiled more as he gently kissed her hand.

This was perfect... everything is okay. They'll be fine as long as they have each other, everything was alright.

This is their happy begining.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is going to be okay, I assure you.


End file.
